The embodiments of the present invention relate to gas generating systems used to generate gases for gas-actuatable devices incorporated into, for example, a vehicle occupant protection system.
Installation of gas-actuatable vehicle occupant protection systems as standard equipment in all new vehicles has intensified the development of smaller, lighter and less expensive restraint systems. Accordingly, since the gas generating system inflator used in a vehicle occupant protection system may be the heaviest and most expensive component of the system, there is an ongoing need for lighter, less expensive and less complex gas generating systems.